Pet Peeves of the Tesla Household
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Our favorite nerds discover husband plus wife plus a whole lot of random quirks equals hilarity and ridiculousness! Join them as they discover each other's pet peeves during their first year of marriage. This was just a random thing I thought of when I was working on more serious stuff.
1. Lids

Disclaimer: If I owned The Hunger Games, I would own a billion dollars. Unfortunately, I own neither.

* * *

Wiress couldn't hold it any longer. She ran to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom and plopped down. "BEETEE!" She screamed grabbing onto the counter. He ran into the bathroom and slammed open the door.

"Wiress! Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"NO, GENIUS!" She retorted. "You didn't put -" She trailed off as she pouted seeing Beetee chuckling. He found the situation very funny.

"The lid down?" Beetee asked. Wiress rolled her eyes. She took care of business and went back to bed. Beetee came out a few minutes later. "Hon?" He asked as a pair of large eyes sparkled mischievously from under the blankets. "You're on my side."

"I didn't hear -" Wiress whispered. Beetee shook his head and went back to the bathroom. He heard his wife giggle as she rolled over to her side of the bed. Even though they had only been married a week, Wiress was finding more quirks of his, and vice versa. Wiress' grandmother had told them that was perfectly normal, especially during the first few years of marriage.

"BEETEE!" Wiress yelped from the bathroom near the kitchen in the morning the next day. She stomped down to his workroom and glared at him.

"Yes, dear?" Beetee asked raising his eyebrows. "Hon, why is this such a big deal?" He asked. As he saw Wiress' eyes narrow and her arms cross, he realized that was the wrong question to ask.

"When I sit down -" Wiress was distracted by a chuckle from Beetee.

"You get an unpleasant surprise?" Beetee finished.

"Yes and it takes two seconds -"

"To put the seat down." Wiress thought about something for a while.

"That hole should be big enough -" She said aloud. She eyed Beetee curiously before going back to her workroom humming happily to herself. She scribbled some calculations on a pad before grabbed some strong glue and duct tape. She was curious as to how her plan would work. She smirked to herself as she made Beetee some iced coffee. After serving him that and a watery orange, she knew she wouldn't have to wait long.

"WIRESS CARPENTER TESLA!" Beetee yelled from the bathroom. Wiress hurried up the stairs and opened the bathroom door. She chuckled as her sweet husband did the pee dance near the toilet. "What did you do to the lid?" Wiress pointed to the floor.

"Now stand on that -" Wiress said watching the light reflect off of the shiny surface of the X duct-taped to the floor. "You should be able to aim -" Beetee grumbled to himself as he stood on the tape and did his business. Wiress leaned against the doorframe smiling smugly. She had indeed calculated correctly.

"Wiress, my sweet darling wife," Beetee said slowly his voice dripping with sarcasm even as his heart melted at the cute smirk he was getting. "Did you do this to our bathroom upstairs?" Wiress giggled in response. Beetee groaned to himself. This was going to be a long first year of marriage.


	2. Bachelor Pad

Wiress was sweeping the vinyl floor in the bedroom enjoying the spring breeze blow in from the open window. Her meeting with one of the factory managers was cancelled, so she was catching up on chores. She looked at her to-do list and crossed off: sweep floors. The next entry read: Beetee home around 4:30. Dr. Aurelius had suggested making lists as she still got distracted easily due to her head trauma sustained during the games. She looked at the clock and smiled as the front door opened. "Wiress!" Beetee called. Wiress put the broom and dustpan in the hall closet and giggled as Beetee came up the stairs.

"Beetee!" She giggled seeing he was only in his tighty-whities. She had insisted on buying him new ones to replace his ratty ones a week after they were married. That was a month ago exactly.

"Could you grab me some sweats, hon?" He asked. Wiress laughed.

"Just washed -" She wrapped him in a hug and kissed him.

"Thanks, dear." he said pulling on his sweatpants and shirt. Wiress pushed him onto the bed and kissed him senseless. "Mmm - did you wash the sheets, beautiful?" Wiress grinned and nodded.

"I can put your stuff -" Wiress stared into his eyes behind his glasses and smiled.

"In my workroom?" Beetee asked. Wiress giggled and walked out of the room. Beetee sighed happily. Wiress was picking up on his habits. Such as, he liked to lounge around for a bit after a day of meetings with various people about his inventions.

"BEETEE!" Wiress screamed staring in horror at the hallway. She looked down the stairs and into the living room toward the front door. "BEETEE! YOUR CLOTHES -" She continued to stare aghast at the trail his shoes, pants, shirt, pocket-protector, and undershirt made to the room. She stomped downstairs to the laundry room and grabbed the laundry basket. She carried it up to the bedroom. "This isn't a -" She began with her hands on her hips. Beetee's chuckling made her trail off mid-sentence.

"Bachelor pad anymore, love?" Beetee asked chuckling harder. Wiress yanked on his hand to make him sit up before shoving the basket at him. "Yes, dear." He said as Wiress glared at him. Chuckling to himself, he knew he had left a clothing trail around the house two times before this time. However both those times, Wiress was too busy welcoming him home to notice. He promised Wiress he would get another hamper to put near the front door just in case.


	3. Milk Cartons

Wiress came into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Could you grab the -" she paused as Beetee opened the fridge and pulled out the half-empty milk carton. He sighed contentedly before opening it and taking a swig. "BEETEE!" He choked causing milk to spray onto his glasses. Small hands grabbed the milk carton away from him.

"Don't scare me like that when I'm drinking, Wiress!" He yelped wiping his glasses on his shirt.

"Well - you - were -"

"Yes, I was drinking from the milk carton." Wiress scowled and showed him the teeth marks on the cardboard spout. "You still have enough for your cereal, dear." Wiress poured the milk into her cereal and rinsed the carton off in the sink.

"Now don't throw -" She set it on the counter and looked at the gleaming stainless steel surface.

"Yes, dear." Beetee wondered why Wiress didn't want the milk carton thrown away, but he pushed that thought away as he opened a package of pop-tarts.

A few days later, he was working in his basement workroom when he suddenly gagged. The scent of rotten milk was wafting over to his table. He hadn't smelled that since he had left a glass of milk on the counter before he went to the Capitol for the hunger games about two years before Wiress' games. He had come back to the house and promptly retched into the bushes as the stench was so bad. He had helped Wiress clean the fridge the previous day, so he wondered where the smell was coming from. Suddenly he recalled Wiress rinsing out the milk carton at the beginning of the week. He went into her workroom. _Now why doesn't it smell in here?_ He spotted a model of a machine that was made out of cardboard - cardboard from a milk carton. It was under a vent. Just then the door to her workroom opened. Wiress came in with a bag of new gears. "Beetee?" She asked. "Why are you -"

"What's this?" Beetee asked.

"A model of a new train door -" Wiress trailed off as she smelled the air. "Put that back under the -" Beetee looked at the vent closer.

"WIRESS!" He yelped. "That vent blows air into _my_ workroom!" He promptly crumpled the model and threw it in the trash bag before knotting it up as well.

"BEETEE!" Wiress cried in horror as her model was now in the trash.

"You sent in the patent for that this morning! You don't need the model anymore!" Beetee protested. He went into the kitchen with Wiress still protesting as she followed behind him. He poured the milk down the sink.

"There was one third left -" Wiress said aghast watching the white liquid go down the drain. Even though she was a victor and married to another victor, she couldn't waste food in good conscience.

"We're not using cartons anymore." Beetee said adamantly as he tossed the carton into the trash bag. "And both of us can afford to order cardboard for our engineering models!" He put the bag outside just as the trash truck came down their street. "C'mon, hon." Wiress pouted at him. "Hon, I'll make it up to you tonight." He said giving her his best puppy eyes. She grinned.

"When we get home, genius." She giggled smacking him playfully in the chest. They walked to the grocery store and bought milk in the gallon jugs. Beetee was happy he solved that problem without much fuss.


	4. Appliance Repairs

"Well, I think we will need to -" Wiress looked at the components of the dryer. It had been in the house ever since Beetee's mentor had moved in. The house had been vacant for three years before Beetee had moved in. Still, it was a surprise to both of them when it broke after they had been there three months.

"I know we have to replace it." Beetee said. He wrapped Wiress in a hug as they sat on the floor of the laundry room. "You tried, hon." She smiled.

"I can buy -" Wiress began thinking about her dwindling clothes supply in the closet as she looked at the large pile in the hamper.

"Yes, you can buy a new dress." Wiress smiled. "Baby, I would buy you a new dress whenever you'd like." She smiled. "This is an excuse to spoil you, dear." Beetee went out to the back yard where he was grilling some meat as it was his turn to cook dinner. Wiress smiled as they ate a dinner on the back porch. They took their evening walk and then turned in for the night.

"Beetee -" Wiress said disgutedly several days later as Beetee picked up his clothes off the floor. He had one leg in his underwear when his sweet wife decided to comment on his choice of attire.

"Yes, _dear_?" Beetee asked. Wiress stared at the underwear that was going on its third day in a row of use.

"You are _not wearing _-" Wiress said firmly.

"I don't have any more underclothes." Beetee replied. "I'll just go starkers under my slacks, ok, Wiress?" Wiress fell back on the pillows and giggled. Beetee sighed. Wiress told him off for wearing a shirt more than once before it went in the hamper. He knew it was because they should make use of access to a washer and dryer that she didn't have previously.

"Have you heard from -" Wiress asked looking out at the factories.

"No, I haven't heard from Factory Fourteen about a spare part for our dryer, hon." Beetee said as he put his pocket protector in his shirt. "I'll ask them today after my meetings this morning, I promise, hon." he kissed her on the lips before he headed out the door. Wiress had the morning off so she was content to sleep in after Beetee had left.

She took a break from her work in the afternoon to deal with the laundry situation. As she was sorting clothes, the breeze blew in from the open window. That gave her a brilliant idea. As the washer was going, she strung a thin wire from one of the columns on the porch to the light post next to the sidewalk outside of the house. The washer stopped and Wiress pulled out the laundry she had selected to wash. The more delicate pieces would be hung to dry in the laundry room, but the hardier pieces of fabric could stand to be dried outdoors. Wiress sang to herself as she hung Beetee's clothes on her improvised clothesline. As she was absorbed in her inventing for the rest of the day and then fixing dinner in the kitchen, the factory workers laughing as they walked home through Victors' Village to their homes further out in the district escaped her attention.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Mr. Tesla." The District Trades Liaison said as they walked back from the patent office.

"Oh, no problem. I'm sure Wiress has fixed something - uh - " Beetee paused and stopped dead in his tracks as he approached the block of four houses comprising Victors' Village. His face went beet red as he stared at the front yard. A thin metal wire was strung from one of the posts of the porch to the light post. Flapping gently in the breeze were none other than his entire collection of boxers and underwear that were freshly washed and quite dry.

"Oh." The Liaison said realizing what he was seeing.

"Mr. Smith - give me a moment." Beetee said trying not to stammer. He hurried into the house. "WIRESS! WIRESS, WHY THE SNOW IS MY UNDERWEAR BEING DISPLAYED TO HALF THE DISTRICT?"

"We wouldn't have this problem if -" Wiress trailed off as something on the stove began bubbling.

"Yes, I _know_, if I ordered that damn part!" Wiress smiled as Beetee sputtered, his face going even redder. She turned off the burners and put the lids on the pots. She smirked and hummed to herself as she went outside and removed Beetee's underwear from the clothesline. To her satisfaction, Beetee was on the phone in the living room talking to Factory Fourteen. She knew what she had to do to get things fixed around the house.


	5. S Word

Beetee cuddled with Wiress as he kissed her face and neck. "Wiress my beautiful bride." He whispered.

"Beetee - Beetee -" Wiress whispered in response to her husband's touches. "Beetee?" She asked suddenly. Beetee paused what he was doing as his wife pulled away from him a hair.

"Yes, my love?" Beetee asked smiling.

"We have to -" She paused and blushed slightly.

"Talk?" He asked. "It's ok, honey. What do you need?" He rubbed her back slowly.

"I -" Wiress paused and patted the space between them.

"Do you need a minute?" Beetee whispered in her ear.

"No." She placed her hand on his chest and tugged on the pillow case.

"A pillow, dear?"

"No - Beetee -" She looked at the design on the sheets and traced it. "Your sheets."

"Are they not comfortable?" Wiress traced the print of Luke Skywalker on the sheets.

"You still have -" Numerous Luke Skywalker, Yoda, and Obi-Wan figures wielding light-sabers were printed in neat rows on the bed sheets and pillow cases.

"Star Wars sheets." Beetee finished. "Yes, I've had them since I moved in." He chuckled. Wiress' not-so-amused expression made him stop. "Oh - this is -"

"Four months." Wiress reminded him. "And you haven't -"

"I haven't bought new sheets." Beetee finished.

"Beetee - _please -_" Wiress pleaded tugging on his hands. "_Please_?"

"Wiress -" Beetee began staring into drooping cutesy begging large eyes. "No, I'm not getting the flower print sheets. Honey - I'll chose something suitable, I promise." Wiress giggled before burying her face in his neck. "Hon?"

"Now I can't see your hideous -"

"Sheets. Thank you dear." Beetee whispered chuckling. Wiress looked up and smirked at him. "I promise we'll go to the bedding store when it opens tomorrow."

"Or else." Wiress whispered mischeviously. "Couch."

"Yes, dear." Beetee whispered before Wiress fell asleep curled up against him. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Yes. S for Sheets. Geez, people! What did you THINK they would talk about?! :3


	6. Dinner and Dishes

Beetee came home from his meetings at the factories and fired up the grill before taking two large steaks out of the fridge. "Wiress!" He called downstairs. "I'm home! I have the meat on the grill."

"Ok." Wiress called. Beetee went out to the back porch and continued cooking the meat. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of steak on the grill. Soon the meat was done. He set the steaks on a platter and took it inside. Setting it on the stainless steel counters of the kitchen he looked around confused.

"Wiress?" He called. He poked his head down the stairs. "WIRESS?" Wiress came up the stairs, her nose in an engineering manual.

"Beetee?" She asked. She stared at her young husband who was holding a large platter of steaks.

"Did you forget what you were going to fix with the steaks?" Wiress' eyes narrowed before she smacked Beetee with her thick manual. "OW!"

"Beetee Tesla!" She shrieked. "You said you would make -"

"Yes, I said I would make steak."

"For dinner!" Wiress said.

"And?"

"You said you'd cook - " Wiress looked at the empty stove. "Dinner." Beetee sighed. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out two plastic tins with plastic lids on them.

"Here." He said handing her a bowl of easy-mac. Wiress giggled and filled her bowl with water before putting it in the microwave. She did the same for Beetee.

"Now you can say I helped -" Wiress began.

"Yes you helped make dinner." Beetee said keeping a straight face as his wife smirked at him. Wiress took their easy-mac out of the microwave and set the bowls on the table as Beetee put their steak on two plates at the table. Wiress took his hand as they sat down.

"This is good." Wiress said biting into the tender meat. Beetee smiled. Wiress wiped some juice from the corner of Beetee's mouth with her fingers. "Now we _both_ have -" Beetee followed Wiress' gaze to the kitchen sink.

"To do the dishes. I know." Beetee said. Wiress winked at him.


	7. Running Low

"WIRESS!" Beetee called. Wiress snuggled in the blankets now that she had them all to herself. "Wiress?" Beetee came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. A large eye poked out from the pile of blankets. "You forgot to buy toothpaste."

"No I didn't." Wiress said. Beetee held up the nearly flat tube of toothpaste. Wiress sighed. She tugged on her bathrobe and went into the bathroom. "Beetee this is _not -_" Wiress squeezed the tube from the bottom to top. "There. That's at least four more brushes." Beetee looked at it skeptically. Wiress sighed and took out her toothbrush. She put a dab on it and handed it to him. "See?"

"Yes, dear." Beetee said. "Hon, you know we can buy toothpaste anytime we want, right?"

"Yes, but -" Wiress was distracted by Beetee chuckling at her.

"You don't want to waste it." Beetee said. Wiress nodded. She curled back on the bed as Beetee brushed his his teeth. She dozed as she heard him start the shower. "WIRESS!" She sighed and hopped out of bed yet again. She pulled back the curtain and laughed as he held an inch wide slab of a bar of soap. "Don't tell me -"

"You have enough still." Wiress whispered kissing Beetee on the cheek. Beetee rolled his eyes as Wiress closed the curtain before going downstairs. She sighed. She didn't understand why Beetee made such a big deal out of how she used things until the last possible minute. She thought of that as she ate. As she rinsed her bowl and spoon, she noticed the washcloth near the sink was developing a large hole. She opened the drawers in the kitchen and to her dismay noticed that Beetee's one other washcloth looked like swiss cheese. "BEETEE!" She called up the stairs. He adjusted his pocket-protector as he came down.

"Yes dear?" he asked. Wiress held up the two very worn washcloths.

"They're good for at least two more uses." Beetee chuckled. He stopped laughing at the sight of his dear wife's hands on her hips and scowl on her beautiful face. "Ok, honey. I'll buy the towels when they get too worn if you buy the soap and toothpaste when it gets low." Wiress smiled.

"It only took us -" Wiress said as Beetee kissed her on the lips.

"Six months to figure out a system." Beetee chuckled. "We don't have to run low on anything again."


	8. Getting Ready

"Beetee?" Wiress asked. She was going through her dresser drawers picking out her clothes to put in the suitcase that was open at the foot of the bed. She looked around. _He was right here -_ Her thought trailed off as she realized where he was. Sighing, she went down to the basement workroom. "Beetee?" She asked.

"Yes, hon?" He asked. He was tinkering with some wire.

"Were you going to -"

"Get my clothes?" Beetee asked. "I should have some in the dresser." He said before looking at an open notebook.

"You know Reaping day -"

"Is tomorrow. Yes." Beetee said. "Wiress, hon, I've been doing this for eight years." Wiress noticed the sadness flash across his eyes. She went over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, but now -" She kissed his cheek.

"Now I'm not alone." He said smiling. Wiress hummed to herself as she climbed the stairs. Her smile turned into a frown when she looked through Beetee's drawers and found them empty except for some ratty shirts he wore around the house on cleaning days. She looked in the closet and didn't find any presentable clothing. _Maybe he washed -_ She went down to the laundry room to see if they were in the dryer. Instead she found the laundry basket piled high with both his and her clothing.

"BEETEE!" She yelled down the stairs. "BEETEE YOUR LAUNDRY -" Beetee sighed.

"Hon, it's three in the afternoon. I have time to wash and pack." He said. Wiress scowled at him. "Hon, I've done this before. I have a system down." Suddenly a realization dawned on her.

"Is that why you always wore the same outfit -" Beetee blushed.

"Yes, to every reaping day." Wiress smirked at him. "Ok, hon. You can pack my stuff this time." Wiress laughed and put in a load. She was happy making sure Beetee was ready to leave the district the next day.

Wiress snuggled against Beetee the next day and sighed. Her alarm went off and she reluctantly rolled over to the edge of the bed to turn it off. "Hon?" Beetee asked. "Why do you have to get up so early?"

"To get ready." Wiress said. She kissed her husband before going to the shower and washing up. Beetee used the bathroom once Wiress was ready. She made him some hot cereal, toast, and fruit.

"This is lovely, dear." Wiress smiled and grasped his hand.

"I just want my love to feel -"

"Nice on a bad day?" Beetee asked. His lips met hers. "You succeeded, my dear." Wiress smiled. He ate and helped Wiress do the dishes. Wiress put them in the dish drainer and went back up to their room. She straightened out the sheets and put in an air freshener. She went to the bathroom and did one last check to make sure she had packed Beetee's electric razor, her shampoo she liked, her box of barettes, Beetee's comb that worked the best with his hair, their toothbrushes, toothpaste, and their deodorant. She put a few more bobby pins in her hair to secure her updo as she knew she had to look nice for the reaping. Coming out, she checked the drawers just to make sure she had the clothes packed that she wanted. She checked the hallway bathroom just to make sure nothing essential was in there. She went back downstairs. "Hon?" Beetee asked from the couch. The suitcase was by his feet. "Are you ready?" He looked at his watch.

"One moment. I just have to check -" Wiress said before going downstairs to the workroom. She made sure that they had packed their notebooks that had their current projects. She straightened Beetee's desk and made sure all his machines were off. She did the same to her workroom. She came back up the stairs smiling.

"Ready, dear?" Beetee asked.

"Almost." Wiress said before going into the bathroom on the first floor. She hummed as she did her business. After washing her hands, she fixed her hair one more time.

"Wiress?" Beetee asked beginning to wonder what the heck his dear wife was up to. "What the wires are you doing in there?"

"I'm fixing my -" Wiress opened the door.

"Your hair looks lovely, dear." Beetee said. "Ready?"

"I just need to check the -" Wiress went into the kitchen.

"Wiress, we have to be there before the rest of the citizens."

"I'm just making sure everything is - oh -" Wiress took a wet wash cloth and wiped off a spot on the counter. She felt a large hand cover hers.

"Honey, everything is _just fine._ We need to go now."

"Do you need to go -" Beetee grumbled. He went to the bathroom. He came out and picked up the suitcase. Wiress hummed and went into the bathroom.

"WIRESS!" Beetee yelled. He heard the sound of water and then the sound of the toilet flushing before hearing water again. She came out.

"I cleaned up the floor. You missed." Wiress said rolling her eyes. Beetee grumbled something about having to hurry because she was taking her sweet time. However, a squeeze on his hand and a look into large puppy eyes made him stop grumbling. "Thank you for making sure the house was ok, love." He said somewhat resignedly Wiress beamed at him.

"I did for you -" They kissed once more before stepping up to the stage behind the escort. They were ready to begin their journey to the Capitol together.


	9. Kids

The reaping was over. Wiress and Beetee were on the train. Coil the twelve year old female tribute and Dave the fifteen year old tribute were in their compartments resting or sleeping. "Wiress, let them have some time to themselves." Beetee said. He and Wiress were sitting in at a table working on their inventions in their notebooks. Wiress kept looking at the tributes' cars.

"But - I don't want them to be -"

"Alone?" Beetee finished. He reached out and held her hands. "Hon, They know we haven't left them. You told them we'd be right out here, remember?" Wiress nodded.

"But - I keep on worrying -" Wiress began. Beetee smiled at her.

"Ok. But don't bother them too much." Beetee said before smiling at her. Wiress got up and went into Coil's room. The girl was sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her eyes. Wiress sat down on the mattress. Soon Coil was crying into Wiress's shirt. She held the small girl and began humming a lullaby.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to be strong." Coil said between tears.

"No - you're just -" Wiress paused. "Scared." Coil hicupped.

"Were you?" Coil asked. Wiress nodded. "But you were eighteen. An engineer."

"You never know." Wiress said. Coil cried some more. Suddenly they heard the sound of something crashing in Dave's compartment. Beetee opened the door and ran through the car shouting for him.

"DAVE? DAVID? WHAT HAPPENED?" Beetee asked nervously. Wiress and Coil peeked through the doorway. A lamp and mirror were broken in the room and David had kicked a hole in the wall. He sat on his bed and cried.

"I hate them - Beetee! I hate the Capitol so much!" He hollered before crying.

"Wiress - Coil - you girls don't move. I don't want you two to step on glass. Go."

"Go back to -" Wiress said softly to Coil. She went to her room.

"I'm sorry - I'm sorry -" Dave sobbed. "I just - I don't want to die - I don't - I hate them - I just want my life back -" Beetee wrapped his arms around the boy as he sobbed. He sighed.

"We'll help you in every way possible." Beetee whispered. "Let's see that foot." Beetee eased Dave's shoe off. "It doesn't feel broken."

"It doesn't hurt." Dave said. Beetee picked him up. "Beetee -"

"You're not stepping on glass, son." He said.

"Beetee - watch out -" Wiress said.

"Wiress, you get the kids something to eat, I'll make sure this room is picked up." Beetee said. "Get them protein - meat, cheese, and get them mint tea." Wiress nodded.

"Ok." Wiress said. She sat them down and found a Capitol attendant to get them some snacks. Two other Capitol staff went back to Dave's room.

"I'm sorry." Dave mumbled.

"Don't worry - Beetee -" Wiress giggled. "Punched a wall here before."

"How are they doing?" Beetee asked. "Kids?" He looked at their plates. "Good. They're drinking their tea?" Wiress nodded. He ordered them some crackers. "Now, your stomachs can rest until dinner. That's after the chariot ride. You kids need to relax - right now, we're focusing on caloric intake." Wiress tucked a lock of hair behind Coil's ear before kissing her on the cheek. "We're here for you, ok?"

True to Beetee's word, the tributes barely got to the Capitol before they were whisked away by the prep teams. When they came out in their costumes, Wiress told Coil how beautiful she looked and Dave how handsome he was. Both of them helped adjust their costumes before they climbed aboard their chariots. Beetee and Wiress made sure they had second helpings at dinner.

"Now, both of you, go to sleep, ok?" Beetee asked. "You have a full day of training."

"You should be full enough -" Wiress smiled. Their tributes' eyes were drooping a bit.

"I'll be right back. You kids should try a nice warm drink before you go to bed." Beetee said smiling. He disappeared into their small kitchen of the suite and busied himself fixing some steamed milk mixed with hot chocolate.

"Beetee did you -" Wiress asked eyeing the drinks curiously.

"I put extra chocolate in for them." Beetee said smiling.

"Mmmm." Coil said grinning.

"Oh -" Wiress smiled and wiped her mouth as she had quite the hot-chocolate mustache.

"Thank you." Dave said. Beetee walked them down the hallway to their rooms. Both he and Wiress said goodnight at their doors.

"Thank you." Coil said softly. Wiress smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wiress, I'll be right there." Beetee said. Wiress changed and lay in bed waiting for her husband. "They're asleep. I heard both of them crawl into bed."

"Did you put -" Wiress asked. Beetee smiled. "Beetee!" Wiress gasped horrified that Beetee would spike their drinks with sleeping powder.

"They need to sleep before their first day of training." Beetee said. "With you fussing over them, they would've never gotten to sleep." Wiress playfully smacked him.

"Beetee _you_ were -" Wiress thought about how Beetee almost never left their sides.

"I was over the top too, I know." Beetee said. "I just want to give them a chance, hon." Wiress smiled.

"I know." Wiress smiled and kissed him. "We both - "

"We both love and fuss over our kids." They whispered before falling asleep.


	10. Locks

A/N: This scene is inspired by a scene in Dustpool's "Two Useless Wires." and parts of the dialogue are also inspired from that story, particularly the phrase "Oh my wires!" :D

* * *

"Good morning, love." Beetee whispered into his wife's ear as he felt her stirring the next morning.

"Beetee - we have -" Wiress began.

"A long day, I know." Beetee said gently. Tears leaked out Wiress' large sad eyes. "Oh, honey." Beetee whispered wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He kissed her cheek. "Honey, I know you're thinking about the kids, but I know you're already a good mentor to them. I think they'll do well in training today."

"Beetee -" Wiress whispered. "We have to keep getting sponsors and -"

"I know." He said gently. "I don't think the kids are up yet. Let's just relax for a while." Wiress nodded. She held Beetee's hands.

"Beetee -" Wiress said, a smile playing on her face.

"Yes, hon?" Wiress blushed.

"When I was a tribute - I imagined -" Beetee kissed her on her cheek. "Me coming in here and -"

"And spending time with your dear mentor?" Beetee chuckled. Wiress blushed. He laughed. "Well, Mrs. Wiress Tesla, your now former mentor thinks the odds are definitely in your favor this morning." He said smiling before kissing her on the lips.

"Oh - Beetee -" Wiress whispered before kissing him deeply. "I love you so much."

Coil woke up and looked around her luxurious bedroom. She was surprised that she had slept so well the previous night. She heard Dave walking around in his room. She thought she heard someone sighing and the sound of something thumping. She heard another thump and decided to go into the hallway. "Coil?" Dave asked coming out of his room. "Do you hear something?" Coil nodded. "Oh good. I'm not imagining things." They walked down the hallway and came to a door that was nearly closed. It wasn't properly latched however, and it had swung open half an inch.

"Wiress -" Dave heard his mentor whisper. They heard a deep groan followed by a thump. "_Wiress, baby -" _

"Oh - Beetee - _BEETEE - OH - OH MY WIRES!"_ Coil gasped as she heard her mentor's voice very loudly through the door.

"I'm checking on them." Dave said authoritatively. He pushed open the door and screamed.

Wiress screamed and pulled the blankets over herself and her husband a second after the fifteen year old tribute opened the door. "DAVE! THEY'RE NOT WEARING ANYTHING!" Coil screeched.

"EW!" Dave yelped, his voice cracking. "We - thought - we thought - something was wrong -" he gasped. Coil grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. Once they were safely away from the door, they made disgusted faces as they stared at each other. They both knew that walking in on their mentors would make for a very awkward morning.

"BEETEE!" Wiress screeched red-faced.

"Honey - they didn't see anything." Beetee sputtered.

"You - didn't - lock -" Wiress rolled off her husband and threw on her robe that was on the floor. She slammed the door closed and locked it.

"I thought I did." Beetee said guiltily.

"NO - you - DIDN'T!" Wiress said. "It's locked now."

"That's good." Beetee said as he dozed off. He yelped when his wife jumped on top of him.

"Beetee -" Wiress began in an exaggerated bossy voice. staring into his eyes. "You didn't lock -"

"You said that already, hon." Beetee said trying not to sound too tired. Wiress smirked at him. _Oh no._

"So you are a very bad boy -" Wiress whispered noticing they still had half an hour before breakfast. Beetee gulped.

"I will gladly take your punishment, Mrs. Wiress Carpenter Tesla." Wiress giggled. Thus the Teslas learned a very important lesson: When there are kids in the house _always_ lock the door.


	11. Spouse GPS

Beetee and Wiress saw Coil and Dave off to the training center. When they got back, they looked over the schedule Eustacia had laid out for them. "Beetee, we have to meet with -"

"Potential sponsors. Yes." Beetee said. Wiress looked at the list and her eyes widened.

"They're all over -"

"The Capitol." Beetee wrapped his arms around Wiress and kissed her. "Hon, I've been doing this for a few years. We can do this all in one day. And I'm glad you're with me."

"Oh, Beetee." Wiress smiled at him. She went to their room and changed into a blue dress that had slightly puffy sleeves. Beetee came in and put a dark green blazer over his pinstriped shirt (with a pocket protector) and black pants. "Are you ready, handsome?" Wiress asked before kissing him.

"Yes." He said.

"Beetee, do we need -" Wiress pointed to a map on her nightstand she had brought along to the Capitol.

"I know my way around, dear." Beetee said chuckling. He took her hand and they left the training center walking hand in hand. They got into the rental car that was assigned to District Three and Beetee began driving. Wiress gawked at the multicolored buildings and people while making mental notes about the street signs. They went to the first party and Wiress held onto Beetee's arm and smiled as he made conversation with the multicolored oddly dressed people.

After eating at a sandwich cafe, the Teslas began their drive across town to another sponsorship party. "Beetee?" Wiress asked.

"Yes, hon?" Beetee asked.

"We're looking for street number -" Wiress began looking around at the buildings.

"West 47th." Beetee responded. Wiress looked around and noticed the signs read East 34th, East 35th.

"Beetee are we going the right -" Wiress glanced at the street sign reading East 37th and North 23rd.

"Yes, hon. I know where we're going." Beetee said. Wiress looked around. They were in a residential area, but maybe that's where the party was. "Just look for the Emerald Inn."

"In a residential -" Wiress began in a hesitant tone.

"Wiress." Beetee said giving her a firm look under his glasses. "I've been here before." Wiress nodded. Ten minutes later they passed East 50th. "Dang." Beetee mumbled. "I could've sworn he said 47th." Wiress spotted a flower shop.

"Beetee - we could ask -" She pointed.

"I don't know, Wiress. I think we're close by." They drove around the block. "Nope. These are apartment buildings." They drove down East 47th Street for about a mile. Wiress spotted a red brick building that was a school. "That's a school, not an inn."

"Beetee?" Wiress asked tentatively. Her husband sighed and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Beetee - I think we should ask -"

"No, Wiress!" Beetee snapped. "I _know_ it's around here! Help me look, ok?" Wiress bit her lip and looked around as they drove around for another fifteen minutes.

"Beetee?" Wiress asked in a small voice. Beetee sighed.

"If you ask if we're lost _one more time -_" Beetee grumbled.

"Beetee - I have to go -" Beetee groaned at the completely inconvenient timing of his wife's request.

"Wiress, lunch was only an hour and a half ago!" Beetee groaned.

"Yes - but I had two glasses of -" Wiress squirmed but knew she was quickly approaching her limit. "_BEETEE!" _Beetee screeched into a parking spot in front of an ice-cream shop. Wiress jumped out and darted inside. She found the restroom and instantly felt relief after holding in her two glasses of sparkling orange soda. Suddenly she realized she could ask the people in the store for directions. The cashier drew a map and wrote the directions to the Emerald Inn on a napkin. Wiress smiled and bought a small cup of Beetee's favorite ice-ceam before getting back into the car.

"I have a surprise." Wiress said smiling. "Close -" Beetee closed his eyes before he felt a cold lump of ice-cream on his tongue. He opened his eyes and kissed his wife.

"Mmm - cookies and cream. Thanks, hon." he said kissing her. They split the bowl of ice-cream and then Wiress handed him a napkin. "Oh - thanks - wait - this is a map." Wiress grinned at him. "Ok, hon. I guess we _were_ lost." He kissed her. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

"Tomorrow we'll bring -" Wiress began as they started back down the street in the opposite direction.

"We'll bring your map, hon." Beetee said smiling.


	12. Lids II

A/N: Thanks to Goldenheart of River Clan for this idea :)

* * *

Beetee and Wiress came back from their parties with several sponsors lined up for Coil and Dave. As expected, the two tributes were worn out from training. Wiress helped tape and ice sore muscles before she and Beetee coaxed their tributes to eat as much as they could for dinner.

After dinner and one last chat with Coil and Dave, Wiress and Beetee turned in for the night. "Beetee - oh wires - Beetee -" Wiress sighed as Beetee kissed her face and lips tenderly.

"Just a sec, hon." Beetee whispered. He went to the bathroom and then came out to tend to his wife.

"Beetee - I should probably -" Wiress got up to take care of business. She sat down then groaned loudly. "BEETEE! GET -"

"Yes, dear?" Beetee asked standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Wiress stood up and pointed indigantly to the lid that was up. "Well, as I can't put the lids up _at home, dear,_ I must do it here."

"No -" Wiress paused. She put the lid down and pointed to the bed. Beetee sat down and Wiress disappeared for five minutes. She came back with some Fruit Loops and a large jug of coffee. "Drink." She handed Beetee the jug and very large mug. "Now, don't -" Wiress said as Beetee tried to lift the lid of the toilet with difficulty as Wiress was sitting on the edge. Her large eyes twinkled mischeviously as she dropped some Fruit Loops into the basin. "Sink these with the lid -"

"Lid down, I know." Beetee grumbled undoing the ties on his pajama bottoms. After three trials, Beetee was able to sink all the Fruit Loops in the basin with the lid down. "You better have a nice treat for me after this, my beautiful Wiress, dear." Beetee said as Wiress wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. He left the bathroom leaving a trail of his pajamas before being nearly thrown down onto the bed.

Much later, Beetee held onto his dear wife as she kissed him passionatly. "Oh - Wiress - _OH MY WIRES!"_ Yes, his treat for successfully using the toilet with the lid down was worth it indeed.


	13. Interruptions

Beetee sighed as he pulled out his sketchbook. Coil and Dave had a half day of training then their private sessions. "Beetee?" He looked up from his work at the dining room table as Wiress came over.

"Do we need to visit -"

"No, Wiress, we visit sponsors _after_ the kids get their scores." Beetee said taking out a ruler and measuring something. He entered some numbers on his graphing calculator and sketched the graph that appeared.

"The kids have their -"

"Private training sessions, I know, hon. They're at lunch." Beetee said as he flipped through a thick engineering manual.

"I'm going to go and -" Wiress trailed off watching Beetee work.

"We talked strategy at breakfast, hon." Beetee said. He sighed. Inventing was his escape when he didn't want to think about the Games. He heard Wiress rummaging around in the small kitchenette area of the District Three suite.

"Beetee?" Wiress asked. Beetee sighed and slammed down his ruler.

"_What,_ Wiress?" Beetee snapped. He had just figured something out before the idea walked out of his brain.

"I -" Wiress' large eyes filled with tears. "Tea?" She held up a package of tea. Beetee knew Coil enjoyed that particular flavor.

"Alright. Go and give the kids some tea if you want, _ok_?"

"You don't care -" Wiress whimpered before tearing off to the elevator not trying to control her sobs. Beetee sighed. He hurried after Wiress and got in the elevator. Wiress was almost to the cafeteria door when she felt warm arms wrap around her. "Oh - Beetee - you came."

"Of course I did, hon." Beetee whispered. "I normally don't visit the kids because I don't want to make them nervous. But if you want to, I'll come with you, ok?" He said kindly before kissing her on the cheek. Wiress nodded. She dried her eyes and they went in. Coil and Dave hugged both of them before Wiress gave Coil her tea. Beetee looked over their lunches and was pleased with how they were eating. As they left the training center, Wiress held his hand lacing her fingers with his. Her happy humming, knowing that the kids were ready for the training session, made her interruptions to his work worth it.


	14. Bedtimes

"Sevens." Wiress said smiling as she, Beetee, Dave, and Coil sat on the couch watching the training scores come in. She wrapped Coil in a hug and gave her a kiss before hugging Dave who was already nestled in Beetee's arms. "Kids," Wiress said, her eyes brightening. "I'm so proud -"

"We both are." Beetee said. "Hon, where are you going?" He asked as Wiress got up and went into the kitchen.

"This calls for -" Wiress held up a tin of hot chocolate and marshmallows. She nodded at an avox who brought out a tea kettle of boiling water. "For my kids -" Wiress explained smiling. She got down two mugs and prepared some hot chocolate. Dave poked Coil and pointed as Wiress came into the living room with the mugs of hot chocolate.

"Beetee?" Wiress asked smiling. Beetee shook his head before standing up.

"You know I'll need to get up in the middle of the night if I drink something, hon." Beetee chuckled. Wiress nodded. "Dave, Coil, don't stay up too late." He called as he walked down the hallway.

"You only have -" Wiress began smiling as the kids sipped their hot drinks.

"Interview training?" Dave asked hesitantly, unsure if that was truly the rest of his mentor's thought.

"Yes." Wiress said smiling. Coil leaned against her. Wiress wrapped an arm around her and played with her hair.

"Wiress?" Coil asked. Wiress hummed to indicate she was listening. "You're like - you're like my older sister. Do you remember her? She - She was in the Games three years ago." Wiress shook her head.

"She wasn't in my -"

"You weren't a mentor then?" Dave asked. Wiress shook her head.

"She didn't go to -" Wiress began again before wiping away a tear that trickled down Coil's face.

"The same school?" Coil offered. Wiress shook her head. "Oh - right. Are you eighteen?"

"Nineteen." Wiress whispered.

"Wow. Already married too." Dave quipped before blushing. "Oh - sorry -" He said before slurping his drink loudly. Wiress giggled.

"No. I don't mind -" She let out a giggle. Dave chuckled.

"I wish I could get married." Dave suddenly said.

"Girls talk about weddings, Dave." Coil pointed out. Wiress giggled as the kids talked.

"I don't want one now! Like when I'm an adult." Dave clarified. "Assuming I'm back home in a few weeks." Tears came to Coil's cheeks. "Oh no - Coil - I didn't mean -" Dave stammered.

"No. That's ok." Wiress whispered. "Come -" She beckoned to Dave before pulling him and Coil in a tight hug.

"Wiress!" Beetee called. "Are the kids still up?"

"Yes!" Wiress called. "A few more -"

"A _few more minutes only,_ hon! They have a full day tomorrow!" Beetee said coming into the hallway with his robe over his pajamas.

"They usually go to bed at -" Wiress looked at the clock.

"Yes, at 9 and it's now 9:17." Beetee pointed out giving her an exasperated look.

"Oh, Beetee -" Wiress paused. Beetee's heart twinged as he looked into her large bright eyes and saw her cuddling with their tributes. One look from those eyes had him wrapped around her finger. "Beetee - please -"

"Before ten." Beetee said firmly.

"Thank you, love." Wiress whispered. Beetee smiled warmly at his wife before giving her more time with Dave and Coil.

"Dave, do you love -" Wiress asked patting the fifteen year old boy's back.

"Yes." Dave said choking up. Wiress rocked back and forth humming a soothing tune into his ear as he sobbed into her shirt. Coil reached out and held his hand. The three of them dissolved into a small round of crying.

"Before I went into the arena, I loved -" Wiress looked down the hallway to where her husband was waiting.

"You loved Beetee?" Coil asked in a small voice. Wiress beamed at her.

"I told myself I would do everything -" Wiress began before sighing, lost in her memories. "To come back." She smiled. "To my Beetee."

"We need to do everything we can. To get back to the ones we love." Dave whispered. Coil nodded.

"Yes." Wiress replied as she brushed the hair out of her tributes' faces before kissing them gently. "Kids, my Beetee wants -"

"He wants us in bed?" Dave asked grinning. Wiress nodded.

"So you can try hard -"

"To come home." Coil and Dave both finished. Wiress walked them to their rooms before bidding them good night. She looked at the clock in the hallway and smiled. The tributes got to talk to her like they wanted and they were in bed before ten like Beetee wanted.


	15. Pillows

"Wiress?" Beetee asked. Wiress lay on her side clutching two pillows and sobbing. "Honey?"

"Oh - Oh - Beetee -" Wiress sobbed. They were in the District Three mentor room trying to get some sleep before the Games.

"Baby, the kids did really well in their interviews." Wiress sat back up and cradled the pillows in her arms. "Oh - Oh, Wiress, Sweetheart." Beetee whispered sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her and the two pillows he realized represented Dave and Coil asleep in the District Three suite. "Shhh, they're ok. They're asleep, love." They had stayed up late with the kids until their sleeping powder Beetee had snuck into their drinks kicked in. Wiress had tucked Coil into bed while Beetee tucked Dave in. After the kids were asleep, Wiress and Beetee had written them little notes before going down to the Mentor control room. They were in the small sleeping room available to District Three. The two metal cots were pushed together to form a larger bed. Beetee coaxed Wiress to lay down. "Hon?" Beetee asked. "Could you hand me -" He sighed as he watched his wife bury her face in the two pillows in her arms as her sobs became quieter. Beetee lay on his side before pulling the blankets up over them. A split second later, he was cold yet again as Wiress wrapped herself in the blankets. As quietly as he could, he got out of bed and summoned an avox. "Yes, ah - I need two pillows and another set of blankets." The male avox nodded and headed toward the door marked District Three. "Oh - no - ah - we don't need our bedding changed. We just need extra." The avox nodded. Beetee took the bedding back to the room and settled on his side.

He had pulled the blanket over himself and adjusted his pillows before Wiress rolled over. He felt a pillow go over his face and then one go between himself and his wife before Wiress wrapped her arms around him. "Wiress?" He asked. He pulled the pillow away from his face.

"Beetee -" Wiress whimpered. Beetee sighed.

"Hon, we have two narrow cots, four pillows, two grown people, and a pile of blankets." He reasoned. Wiress curled up and shoved his legs nearly off the bed with her knees. Beetee draped his legs over hers, but found it rather awkward. "Wiress?" He whispered. "Honey, we need to find a more efficient use of space for all this." He bit back a loud sigh as he caught a glimpse of her face. She was in a rare calm moment where she her face looked peaceful as opposed to worried or confused. A slight smile was on her lips as she adjusted herself around the pillows and Beetee. "Ok. Goodnight, love." Beetee whispered kissing her on the forehead. Dealing with Wiress' pillows and blankets routine was worth letting her relax the night before the Games. Letting his love sleep peacefully was worth it.


End file.
